supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hades (The Primordials)
Hades, also known as Pluto, is a Nephesh and the Greek/Roman God of the Underworld. He is one of Pagan's only children that wasn't corrupted. History Hades was created by Pagan at the same moment he made all of his other children and was attacked by Chaos like all of his siblings. Hades managed to avoid becoming corrupted like most of his siblings. After Chaos was sealed away, Hades was asked by Pagan to pose as a corrupted child, and along with Gabriel, Prometheus, Artemis, and Thor, keeping him up to date on the plans of his corrupted children, and helping to keep the natural order. Hades and his allies in the Northern Europe Pantheons were informed of the existence of more of his uncorrupted siblings in the Asian and Egyptian Pantheons. Present Day Hades was called to a meeting by Thor, telling Thor that Crowley had made a deal with Odin that resulted in the loss of around fifty thousand souls from the main section of Hell. When Odin arrived and attacked the Nephesh, Hades helped fight him off and retreated upon Odin gaining assistance in the form of Crowley and a few elite black eyed demons. Personality Powers & Abilities Hades, as a true Nephesh and being revered as a God of the Underworld, holds a great deal of power and is strong enough to kill a low-tier Leviathan or a Seraphim. * Immortality: Hades, like all of his siblings, has the potential to live forever and has existed since the Leviathan were created. * Pyrokinesis: Hades holds the ability to utilize hellfire and he has the ability to generate and uses intense flames. He can also breath powerful fire blasts from his mouth like a dragon. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Hades is unharmed by conventional weaponry, and most supernatural weapons, he can, however, be harmed and killed by stronger beings and divine weapons. * Hell Storm Creation: Hades has the ability to create various forms of hell storms, able to make the sky rain fire, able to cause an ash storm, and able to set a lake on fire. However, because of its destructive potential, Hades only uses this ability as a last resort. * Cosmic Awareness: As a true Nephesh, Hades holds a great deal of knowledge about the universe, more than any pagan deity and young angel. * Super Strength: Hades, as a Nephesh and a God of the Underworld, has a great deal of physical might. He can kill a low-tier Leviathan with his strength. * Soul Absorption: Hades can absorb souls for power, but he never does this in large amounts unless absolutely necessary, as the power can go to his head. * Hell Lordship: Hades, as the God of the Underworld, has his own section of Hell that he rules and a portion of the souls that go to Hell if their crimes are not severe enough for the main portion, go to him instead. * Teleportation: Hades can teleport by generating soot and volcanic ash all around him. Vulnerabilities Hades, as a true Nephesh, holds his full power and is superior to pagan deities, but he still has weaknesses. * [[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'Primordial Beings']]: As the strongest beings in creation, they can kill Hades. * [[Demiurge|'Demiurge']]: As the offspring of a Primordial Being and a human, they can kill Hades. * Archangels: Even though Hades' powers never weakened, he is still significantly weaker than an archangel, and they can harm and kill him. * Archreaper: Malthael is able to kill anything younger than an Archangel, Eldritch Horror, or Horseman instantly. He is, therefore, capable of killing any Nephesh with ease. * Divine Weapons: The weapons of Heaven and his pure siblings can kill him. * Pagan Symbol: After Chaos corrupted many of the Nephesh all of Pagan's children were given this weakness, even the pure ones, so it wouldn't raise suspicion if they were unaffected by it. * King of Hell: The King of the main portion of Hell can challenge Hades for the rights to a soul, Lilith and Azazel have both attempted to do this but both failed miserably, only Lucifer succeeded as the rights for a soul are decided by combat. Crowley has refrained from taking souls from Hades thus far. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Nephesh Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters